Alléluia
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Méga mix de tout plein de mangas ! Pour résumer l'histoire... bah y'a pas grand chose à dire, sauf que c'est l'histoire d'une salle de classe et de tout ce qui peut se passer dedans quand passe le messager de l'amouuuuur ! Bref, gros trip ! FIC SUSPENDU


Alleluia !!

**Série :** Alooooooooooooors… Mixage de Gundam Wing, Captain Tsubasa (Olive et Tom en français), GTO, Kenshin + certains si on y pense !! ^__^

**Auteuse**** :** Machan y un peu Babel (surtout pour les petites notes à la con !!!^__^ )

**Genre :** Portnaouak, déliriumtrement, OOC, AU, PWP, … En bref, un big délire d'un esprit malade et surtout tordu qui sait pas quoi foutre de ses journées !!^______^

**Couples :** Idées de (tention la liste est longue ) : 1+2, 2+1, 3+4, 4+3, Warner+Landers, Landers+Warner, Mayu+Kikuchi, Kikuchi+Mayu, Mellow+Landers (Il a trop d'espoir là ! On peut pas faire concurrence à bébé-Warner-d'amour-que-j'aimeuh !!!!), 1+Kikuchi ?, Kikuchi+1 ? (Naaaaaaaan !! Quoique…), 1+laptop, laptop+1, Kikuchi+laptop, laptop+Kikuchi, Price+Les buissons pleins de ronces, Dorothy+tout ce qui dégage des hormones males (oui oui, j'ai bien dit tout !!!!!!!), 5+Le tableau noir de la salle de classe et la craie, tout le monde+Les smarties, Trowa+Sa tronçonneuse (Siou plait ! Quelqu'un pour me dessiner un Trowa torse nu avec une tronçonneuse ! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !! ^____^ ).

**Disclamer**** :** Bon ! Aucun des persos dans l'histoire n'est à moi ! Sauf quelques figurants et mon-Max-rien-qu'à-moi-toute-seule ! J'ai demandé pour mon anni et noël tous ces beaux mecs mais j'les ai pas eut ! Vais les demander pour mes 18 ans ! ^________^ 

A vi pitite précision : Le titre, c'est rien qu'un gros délire avec une copine en cours de philo !! ^___^.

Une journée de cours comme les autres :

Duo : BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! 

Et un Duo volant à travers la pièce dans l'espoir d'attraper au vol un O.V.I.C.E.U.S. (=Objet Volant Identifié Comme Etant Un Smarties !!).

Et un ratage de vol, un. Et un ramassage de gueule totalement raté sur le précieux laptop-squatté-sans-autorisation-mais-de-toute-façon-a-pas-besoin par deux psychopathes de l'informatique, j'ai nommé : Heero et Kikuchi. 

Adieux virus surpuissant venant d'être finit et près à être posté.

Heero : Putaiiiiin ! Duoooooooooo ! Omae o korosuuuuuuuuu !!

Duo : Ouaich ! T'aimes bien accentuer la fin de tes phrases toi !

Kikuchi : Un virus qu'on venait juste de finir après trois ans de conception !! 

Et un nouveau vol de Duo mais dans l'autre sens, un, se ramassant par la même occasion un ballon de foot dans la gueule.[1]

Mark : Merde Duo ! Mon méga super tir du tigre !!

Warner : Fais ièch ! J'ai plongé pour que dalle !!

Duo : Merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé !

Mark : En tout cas, au niveau santé mentale c'est Waterloo morne plaine !

Duo : Z'êtes vraiment des potes vous !! 

Warner : Bon tu la donnes c'te balle ou tu la couves ?

Duo : Trop cool des bébés ballons ! Mais bon, vu la gueule d'la mère, faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose !

Mark : Ouais, surtout si c'est toi qui t'occupes de surveiller leur naissance !!

Warner : J'ose même pas imaginer alors la gueule de la madre de Mellow !!!

Mark : T'as déjà vu Resident Evil, tu vois les zombis ? T'es qu'à un dixième de la réalité quoi !!

Warner : Arf arf arf !!! (et ça jubile !! ^__^)

Mark : ^_______________^ (fier de lui le môssieur!!)

Duo : Peux jouer avec vous ?

Mark : Tu rattrapes plus les smarties de Sandy ?

Duo : J'lui ai chouré toutes ses réserves alors… Je peux ?

Warner : Tu sais jouer les poteaux ?[2]

Mark : Ta requête demande réflexion !!

Duo : A parc'que tu sais réfléchir ?

Heero : Roquette ? Où ça une roquette ?

Duo : -___- 

Warner : Duo, j'peux te donner un conseil ?

Duo : Vas-y ! Suis toute ouie !

Warner : Evites d'emmerder un mec qui fait deux têtes de plus que toi, le triple de ton poids, qui peut défoncer un arbre en un seul tir etc…[3]

Duo : Pas grave ! Heero me protègera ! ^____^

Heero : Omae o korosu Duo ! 

Warner : Sûr ? Il a plutôt l'air de vouloir t'étriper sur place là ! Surtout après le coup que tu viens de faire !!

Duo : C'est sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aime ! ^__________^

Warner : T'es vraiment kamikaze toi !! -__-

Mark : J'en connais un autre dans le même cas !

Warner : Qui ça ?

Il se retourna, laissant apparaître un Mellow format « prise koala » dans son dos.

Mark : Comme la sangsue collée dans mon dos depuis que je me suis levé !

Duo : Me dis pas que tu dors avec lui ?! 

Mark : Non ! Mais il dort dans le poulailler dans la cour de derrière chez moi !!

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le gardien fut soulagé de cet aveu.

Alors que Duo et Ed essayaient tant bien que mal de décrocher Mellow du tigre, lui arrachant au passage quelques tissus de son super sweet de marque, un nouveau venu entra dans la salle de classe.

Wufei reprit sa position de prof et fit face aux élèves pour présenter la nouvelle recrue, tous les autres élèves étant sagement assis, une auréole au dessus de chaque tête, pour ceux qui avaient réussit à la conserver.

Wufei : Bien ! Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe ! Il s'appelle Thomas Price et nous vient de la ville de Saïmata ! Faites lui bon accueil !!

Duo : T'as vu ses fringues Sandy ?! C'est un richou ce mec !!

Sandy : Ouais ! Mais j'sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime déjà pas !!

Duo : Comme moi !

Landers : T'en penses quoi Ed ? … Ed ?

Ce dernier était livide.

Mark : Eh !! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ed : Ce mec… C'est un gardien pro !! Il a joué dans l'équipe d'Allemagne ! Il a même été surnommé « l'invincible » !!

Mark : Mais y'a personne de meilleur que toi !!

Ed : Je… Je sais pas !

Ed avait l'air si triste. Avait-il peur qu'il lui prenne sa place ? Qu'il le remplace ? Non !! C'était lui le meilleur et il ferra tout pour le lui prouver.

Mark, _toujours sage et avisé dans ses propos_ : 'Grrrrr !!! A cause de lui Ed est triste !! Grrr ! Il va me le payer ce con !!! Grrrrrrr !!!!!!!'

Wufei : Bien ! Maintenant va t'asseoir ! Reprenons le cours ! Je vais vous écrire au tableau les dates les plus importantes à retenir !!

Le prof avait à peine le dos tourné le dos que le chahut recommença de plus bel. Comme faisait-il pour ne pas le remarquer ? Simple, il avait acheté les dernières boules Quies, les plus performantes. Price avait eu à peine le temps de poser ses affaires qu'il se retrouva agressé par un voleur natté qui lui choura ses vêtements de marque. Il fut rapidement vêtu en tout et pour tout de son caleçon à fleur rose. Mort de honte, il sortit précipitement de la salle, se prenant au passage un ballon de foot dans la gueule, ainsi qu'une fusée test, un smarties, une balle rebondissante, et une Dorothy en extase totale qui essayait de lui enlever son dernier vêtement.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillé de nouveau, mais pas de marque, au grand damne de Duo. Quatre, par bonté d'âme, discuta un peu avec lui.

Quatre : Tu es gardien de foot ?

Thomas : Oui ! Le meilleur du monde même !!

Mark : Mon cul ouais !! C'est Ed le meilleur !! Et de loin !!

Thomas : Voyons ! Comment pouvez-vous le comparer à moi, gardien pro !!

Mark : Si t'es si fort que ça, essaye de rattraper ça !!!

Ed : Mark, non ! Laisses tomber !!

Toutes les tables furent écartées, non pas que le ballon risquait d'être arrêté à cause d'elles. Au contraire, elles auraient été pulvériser, leurs précieux contenus avec.

Thomas, dos à la fenêtre se mit en position. Mark arma son tir et lui envoya en pleine face son « néo tir du tigre », capable de pulvériser et même fendre un arbre d'une centaine d'années. Le gardien rattrapa la balle sans problème vu qu'il avait été visé, mais fut emporter par celle-ci sous la puissance de frappe. Il passa par la fenêtre[4], gentiment ouverte par Trowa. Il fit une chute de deux étages et atterrit en plein dans un buissons de ronces aux épines grosses comme le pouce, joliment agrémenté, et même décorées de cannettes de Coca, de morceaux de verre en tout genre, vestiges d'anciennes défenestrations, finissant presque empalé.[5]

Ed regarda aussitôt par la fenêtre, rapidement imité par le reste de la classe sauf le prof, trop occupé à bichonner son tableau et à complimenter sa craie de ne pas casser.

Ed : Il est mort ?

Mark : Non je crois pas !!! Disons qu'il est à l'agonie !!! ^_______^

Ed : T'y es allé un peu fort là quand même !!!

Mark : Grrrrr !!!!!!!! Il avait qu'à pas dire ça !! Grrrrrrrr !!!!!!

Mellow : Oh capitaine !! Tu vas tacher ton maillot !!!

Et un Mellow qui va rejoindre Price dans les buissons, un.

Price : Salut !!

Mellow : Oh bonjour !!

Price: T'es là pourquoi toi?

Mellow, _les larmes aux yeux_ : J'ai contrarier le capitaine !!!! Jamais il ne me le pardonnera !!!

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Enfin la fin du cours. Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle avec empressement, piétinant presque le prof au passage. 

Et maintenant, cours de …………. Menuiserie. 

Trowa : Enfin un cours sympa !!!

Heero : Huuuum… Je vais enfin pouvoir tester mes derniers explosifs !!!!

Kikuchi : T'as enfin réussit à trouver le bon dosage pour pouvoir créer une explosion de forme et puissance contrôlée ?

Heero : C'est justement ce que je vais voir !!!

Sandy : Mais logiquement, la menuiserie c'est pour tailler le bois !! Pas le faire exploser ne ?

Heero lui tapota  la tête en signe de compassion.

Heero : Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre petit !!

Duo : Hee-chan et les explosifs, une grande histoire d'amour !!! Faut que je pense à me réincarner en explosif d'ailleurs !! Ou en ordi ! Au moins il s'occupera de moi comme ça !!

Warner, _songeur _: Ouais et moi en ballon de foot !!

Duo : Ah aah ! On passe aux aveux mon cher Ed ?

Warner : Quoi ? Qu'est- ce que j'ai dit ? ……………. Ooooh non !!!

Duo se mit à sautiller partout autour de lui.

Duo : J'le savais !! J'le savais !! J'le savais !! J'le savais !! J'le savais !!

Warner : Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi !! Surtout avec lui à côté !! -__- 

Duo : C'est beau l'amoooouuuuur !!!!! ^____^

Warner : Duo t'as gueule !! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire !!! Comprends pas tout de travers !!

Duo : Fais pas l'innocent mon cher Ed !! Ca saute aux yeux que tu l'aimes ton Markounet d'amour !!

Sandy : Je confirme !!! Faut voir comment t'es quand il est à côté de toi !! Y'a bien que lui qui à toujours pas capté !!!

Quatre : C'est vrai !!!

Warner : Oh toi l'empathe !! C'est facile pour toi !!!! ……. J'ai encore gaffé là !!!! -____- Duo ?

Duo : Vi ?

Warner : T'aurais pas un couteau sur toi par hasard ?

Duo ouvrit en grand son sac de cours, dévoilant sans aucun doute la plus grande panoplie d'objets coupants aillant jamais existé dans tout l'univers.

Duo : Prends celui-là, c'est le meilleur pour couper !!!

Warner : Merci !!

Il porta aussitôt la lame super-méga tranchante au niveau de son cou.

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sandy : Ed non !!

Il lui sauta dessus et lui arracha le couteau des mains, le rendant à l'américain.

Sandy : T'es con ou quoi ?

Warner : Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !!!!

Sandy : Mais pas te tuer imbécile !!!!!!

Duo : Ca te prend souvent ?

Warner : Foutez moi la paix !!!

Duo : C'est à cause de ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure ?

Warner : Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là !!

Sandy : Tu le sais très bien Ed !! C'est de Mark dont il s'agit ne ?

Warner : De toute façon c'est mort avec lui !!

Duo : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sandy : Ok Mark n'est pas vraiment sociable mais il est humain avant tout avec un cœur !!!

Warner : Cœur de pierre ouais !!

Duo : Eh alors ? J'te signale que mon Hee-chan à un cœur de glace lui !!Et avec du temps et de la patience, on arrive à tout !!! La preuve, il commence à décongeler là !!!

Warner : Oui mais c'est pas pareil avec lui !!

Il se releva, bousculant légèrement Sandy encore sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Quatre le retint par le bras.

Quatre : Ed attends !!

Warner : Tu vas toi aussi me faire la morale ? 

Quatre : Non !! Je vais seulement te dire ce qui se passe dans son cœur !!

Warner : Son cœur ne regarde que lui !!!

Quatre : Ed, je crois vraiment qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose !! Ce que tu vois de Mark en extérieur n'est qu'une couverture !! Une carapace quoi !! Tout comme Heero et Trowa !!

Duo : T'as aussi sondé ton Trotro ? C'est mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!

Quatre, _rougissant_ : Euh bah !! De toute façon c'est de Mark dont il est question aujourd'hui !! Tu sais Ed, je suis sûr qu'il attend que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour te dévoiler ses propres sentiments par la suite !!

Warner : Mais oui !! Facile à dire !!

Il se dégagea de la prise du blond et partit.

Duo : Quelle tête de mule celui-là !!! Sont vraiment fais pour être ensembles !!

Quatre : C'est vrai !! 

Duo : Quatre, tu crois pas qu'on devrait arranger le coup entre ces deux là ?

Sandy : Moi aussi, moi aussi !!!!! ^____________^

Duo : Adjugé vendu !!!

Quatre : 'Hum… J'le sens mal !!'

Allons maintenant voir ce qui se passe du côté du cours de menuiserie. Cours en plein air bien sûr.

Mayu : Timbeeeeeeeeeer !!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Laaaaaaaaaaaaaand !!!![6]

Et une Réléna poufiasse écrasée par un arbre de près de 3 tonnes 5, une.[7] Bah oui quoi, c'est plus drôle de gueuler que ça tombe quand c'est déjà tombé, ne ?

Heero : Gniark gniark gniark !!! Mission accomplie !!!!!

Quatre : Oh mon dieu !! C'est dramatique !!

Duo : C'est que Réléna Quachan !!

Quatre : Je parlais de l'arbre là !!!!

Duo : Ah ok !!! C'est vrai qu'un si bel arbre comme ça… Quel gâchis !!!!

Le bûcheron du petit chaperon rouge ( Euh… C'est le prof là !) : Bien, maintenant il faut tailler ce si beau bois !! Enfin, là où y'a pas de sang !!

Sandy : Ouais, là où l'autre truc de bonbon vert fluo l'a pas touché !![8] 

Le bûcheron du petit chaperon rouge : Bon, vous allez maintenant chercher les haches dans la caisse en carton, et au boulot taillez moi tout ça !!!

Trowa : Hum… J'ai mieux que ça !!!!

Vrooouuuum (ok bruit merdique de la tronçonneuse que je viens de faire !! -__- ).

Trowa : C'est bien mieux avec ça !!!

Duo : Beuh !!!! Sont pourries ces haches !! Ca coupe que dalle ces vieux trucs rouillés qui datent de la guerre 14-18 !! Voyons ce que j'ai en magasin ! Le X25, non… Le C3000 ? Non plus !! A ça c'est la classe !!!!!

Yoh, trop fort la faux de 3m de long. Le dieu de la mort est de retour. Tadaaaaaaaaaam. Tatsaaannn tatatatoun.[9]

Heero : Mouais, bof !! Ca vaut pas le C1856 !!!

Kikuchi : Mets le bien dans la fissure !!!

Braaaaaaaaaaoum. Et un arbre qui vole, un. Et qui retombe malheureusement (quel dommage franchement) sur Price qui venait de sortir de ses buissons.

Kikuchi : Tu le mets de côté !! Très pratique pour notre missile ça !!!

Heero : En effet !!!

Mayu : Eh !! Bougez de là les psychopathes !! Venez pas mettre vos explosifs sous notre chalumeau !!!!

Quatre, pour plus de sécurité, avait revêtu un casque de chantier, ses lunettes héritées de ses oncles Manganacs, avec gants et chalumeau en main.

Quatre : Sandy, pousses ta tête ou j'te crame ta tignasse !!!!

Sandy : Maieuh !!!! C'est mon tour !!!

Mayu : Non non non !! T'auras seulement le droit au briquet toi !!!

Sandy : Pourquoi ?

Mayu : Question de proportion !!!!

Sandy : Grrrrr grrr grrrr !!!!

Restons dans la « grrrrr attitude » et allons voir comment ce débrouille notre cher Landers, pas vraiment réputé pour être habile de ses mains.[10]

Après avoir bousillé toutes les haches, Warner eut la délicate attention de lui conseiller de tailler le bois avec un ballon de foot. C'est sûr que là….

Tandis que mon magnifique bébé Warner (Oups !! Petit parti pris !! ^____^) coupait tranquillement ses bûches à coup de siokai.[11]

Bien que les méthodes étaient tout sauf conventionnelles, le résultat était plutôt pas mal, sauf pour Heero et Kikuchi dont la bûche avait volé un peu loin, Price faisant connaissance avec le doux aspect rugueux du tronc, connaissant par cœur ses moindres aspérités, se faisant tatoué au passage.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii kre pouf. A pas résistée la sonnerie. Bah vi, Quasimodo s'était endormit sur la sonnette.

Et une vague d'élèves se ruant vers la sortie, une. Mais pour une fois, Duo ne faisait pas parti du lot, puisqu'il était resté en arrière avec Quatre et Sandy pour s'organiser pour leur prochaine mission intitulée « ouvrir les yeux à ce baka de Mark pour lui montrer à quel point Ed est bavant ». Ce fait intrigua Mayu qui s'incrusta légèrement dans la conversation.

Duo : On fait comme ça alors ?

Mayu : C'est quoi l'histoire ?

Duo : Gnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!! Crétin d'imbécile de baka et que je sais plus quoi dire après !!!!! Tu voulais que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Mayu : Ca aurait pas été une grande perte tu sais !!!! Et pis descends de ton lampadaire !!! Bon vous parliez de quoi ?

Sandy : De caser Ed et Mark !!!

Quatre : Mais on va avoir besoin d'aide !!! Tu veux pas nous donner un coup de main ?

Mayu : Pourquoi pas !!! J'suis sûr que ça va partir en couille en plus !![12] Mais à une condition !!

Quatre : Laquelle ?

Mayu : Si je vous aide, vous ferez pareil pour Kikuchi et moi !!

Duo : Ca marche !! Alors pareil pour Hee-chan et mi !! Et pis on s'occupera de Quatre après !!!

Quatre : Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide moi !!

Tous en cœur : Roooooooooooooooh !! Quatre, on te savait pas comme ça !!!!!

Quatre : Agreuh ? Agneeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh !!!! (cri de l'agonie ^____^).

Duo : Hum… En plus il a déjà le cri animal !! C'est sûr, Trowa va fondre là !!!! ^_______________________________^

Mayu : Bon on se voit demain et on planifie méthodiquement le tout !!

Duo : Oki doki !! Bye !!

Quatre : A plus !!

Sandy : Tcho !! A demain !! 

Fin de la première journée.

Babel : J'veux une école comme ça moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Machan : Veux être à la place de Landers !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babel : Moi j'veux juste être dans la même école qu'eux pour pouvoir baver tous les jours en les voyant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les beaux bishônens : Et bin pas nous !!!!!! C'est qu'on est pas suicidaires nous !!!!!!!!!!

Babel : Bin justement, c'est en refusant que vous craigniez le plus !!!!!!!!

Machan : Parles pour toi ouais !! Moi j'y suis en mode camouflage !!!

_Machan qui met sa tenue spé–tronçonneuse !!!!!_ Arf arf arf !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa : Hum… Faut que je change de tronço !! Commence à vieillir celle-là !!!!

Et hop !! Machan dans la benne à ordure !!!!

Babel : Bien fait pour toi !!!!

Machan : Voulais me déguiser en ballon au début mais quand j'ai vu comment on les traitait, j'ai renoncé !!! Pouvais être dans les bras de mamour comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babel : T'inquiètes !! On va trouver mieux la prochaine fois !!!!

Mellow : Et moi ? J'suis devenu quoi ?

Machan : Bah rien !!! C'est ce que t'es à la base alors… 

Babel : C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux !!!

Danny qui part en pleurant.

Warner : Vous y êtes allé un peu fort là non ?

Machan : C'est ça ou on le case avec Mark !!!!!!!!!!

Warner : …. Bien fait pour lui !!!!!

Machan : On se comprend !!! ^________^ _Prise koala sur son mamour._

Warner : J'me suis encore fait avoir !!! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp !!!!!!

  


* * *

[1] Machan : Mais non j'suis pas méchante avec Dudu ! C'est seulement que c'est pas son jour de chance !! ^___^

Babel : Beuh méchante ! Pov Dudu-d'amour-que-j'aimeuh ! 

Machan : Bah quoi ! Fallais bien qu'je trouve un truc pour faire ma transition non ?! ^__^

[2] Machan : C'est pas de moi cette idée à la con mais de Babel !!

Babel : Maieuh ! Faut pas l'dire !! Et ma réputation alors ?!! 

Machan : Ah paske t'en a une ? O__o    ^___^

Babel: -_____-;;; 

[3] Machan : Vi ! Landers défonce un arbre, ou plutôt le fend en deux en mettant au point un nouveau tir dans le 7ème volume de World Youth ! Trop trop fort !!! ^_______^

Babel : Elle sait ce qu'elle dit, elle a bavé pendant deux heures devant à la FNAC !!! ^___^

[4] Machan : Ouaiiiiis !!! Défenestration !!!! ^___^

Babel : -__- La dèche à l'état pur !!!

[5] Ouh qu'elle est longue c'te phrase !! -___-

[6] Babel : Ca existe timberland ? O__o

Machan : J'crois que c'est une marque de grosse pelleteuse ou queque chose comme ça !!

[7] Babel : Comme par hasard, mais vraiment par hasard, y'avais un grooooooooooos baobab d'Afrique qui poussait par là !!! ^_________^ On se demande qui l'a planté, ne ? 

Machan : Ca se pose même pas ce genre de question !!! C'est un coup de Kirikou bien sûr !!! ^_______^ 

Babel : Ah c'est vrai qu'il était dans cette école l'année dernière !!! Ca pousse vite un baobab !!!

Machan : Ouais !! C'est à cause de la tue qui pisse de mon clebs !!! Private joke !!! 

[8] Machan : Bah oui !! Elle est assortie au cours !!!! Enfin, quand on dit assortie…. On se comprend !!!! 

[9] Machan : J'ai honte !!

Babel : C'est pas moi !!! Le pire c'est qu'elle le chante en même temps qu'elle l'écrit, et qu'elle en est fière en plus !!!

Machan : Bah quoi ?! C'est plus facile pour savoir comment tu l'écris !!! 

[10] Bien que dans certaines conditions…. Il peut être très très doué !!! Foi d'Ed Warner !!!

[11] Suis pas sûr que c'est le bon nom mais aussi non ça correspond au coup porté avec le tranchant de la main pour casser des briques, du bois, …

[12] Machan : Il est devin Mayu ?

Babel : -____- T'es trop grave…

Machan : Oh silence !! Toi tu pensais à la cacahuète opposée alors hein ?! 


End file.
